villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey II
Audrey II is a talking, singing, man-eating alien flytrap and a main antagonist from the 1986 science-fiction musical film, Little Shop of Horrors. Audrey II is voiced by Levi Stubbs of The Four Tops. Personality Audrey II relies on manipulating Seymour's desires to grow large enough to move around and eat humans on its own. Despite having no eyes or ears, it can see and hear. When he goes to get to the telephone to call Audrey, it places the phone on the position of where the right ear on a human's face would be. History Seymour Krelborn is a very poor man who works in a flower shop. One day, he finds a very strange flytrap being sold by a Chinese man and buys it for $1.95. He names the plant Audrey II, after the girl he loves, and puts it on display in the flower store, which causes business to soar. However, it soon starts wilting and while trying to feed it Seymour discovers that the only thing the plant eats is human blood. He starts feeding the plant his own blood through his fingers until it is human-size and Seymour cannot afford to give anymore of his blood to it, at which point the plant starts talking and singing to Seymour demanding to be fed. Audrey II convinces Seymour to kill Orin Scrivello, DDS, the sadistic and abusive dentist that the human Audrey is currently dating and feed him to him, which Seymour does, being spared having to actually murder him as the dentist accidentally inhales a lethal amount of his own laughing gas. Later, the owner of the plant shop reveals that he witnessed the body being chopped up and tries to turn Seymour in to the police but is tricked into falling into Audrey II's mouth. At this point the now massive plant is making Seymour a celebrity, but he is tormented by the guilt of indirectly killing two people and refuses to feed any more humans to Audrey II. He tells the plant that all he's going to feed him is ground round for now. While Seymour goes to the local butcher, Audrey II uses a telephone to call Audrey and lure her into the shop. It is at this point that the outcome of the plot diverges: In the play and the intended ending to the film, the plant eats both Audrey and Seymour, and lets his buds to be taken by an entrepreneur who sells them to ignorant people across the country, creating an army of giant plants who proceed to take over the world and rampage through the cities. However, when test audiences for the film were shocked and disgusted by this ending (which was much more graphic and frightening than its equivalent in the stage production), a happy ending was rather hastily created and the climax was reshot. In the released film, Seymour rescues Audrey from the mouth of the plant before she is fatally wounded, and takes her out of the shop into a back alley where he is confronted by a salesman who tells him he will be selling mini Audrey 2 pods across the country, and has the contracts to do so whether Seymour approves or not. It is at this point that Seymour realizes what Audrey II's true intentions were all along, and he confronts the monster in the flower shop, where he starts singing the song "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" along with his newly-flowered offspring as Seymour unsuccessfully tries to destroy him. At the end of the song, the plant yanks a support beam causing the building to collapse on Seymour. But Seymour survives and while its guard is down he pulls out an electrical cord and plugs it into one of the vines, electrocuting Audrey II and causing him to explode. But when Audrey and Seymour ran into their house, an Audrey II bud is seen and smiles at the camera. Original ending After Audrey is attacked by Audrey II (''reprise of "Suppertime"')', Seymour rescues Audrey, who is seriously injured. Confessing to Audrey he fed Mushnik and Orin to Audrey II, Audrey requests Seymour feed her to the plant and earn the success he deserves, before she dies in his arms (reprise of "Somewhere That's Green"). Seymour does so, but soon attempts to commit suicide, only to be stopped by a salesman, who offers to reproduce and sell Audrey II. Realizing Audrey II's intentions of world domination, Seymour is warned that his consent isn't necessary as plants are considered public domain, meaning Audrey II has to be destroyed. Returning to the shop, Seymour confronts and tries to kill the plant ("Mean Green Mother from Outer Space"), who tears down the shop, plucks Seymour out of the rubble, and eats him alive. The three chorus girls appear in front of the American flag and tell how the Audrey II buds became a worldwide consumer craze, but soon, grew into an army of monstrous plants who take over the world '("Don't Feed the Plants"''). Giant Audrey II plants are shown destroying cities, toppling buildings and eating people. The U.S. Army attempt to fight the Audrey II buds as the final shot shows the plants ascending the Statue of Liberty. Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Creature Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:Dictator Category:Cataclysm Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Multipliers Category:Mascots Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Elastic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Gunmen Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness